Amy Rose And The VHS Tape
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Amy gets herself into all sorts of weird nonsensical nonsense because of a blank VHS tape she gets from Blockbuster.
1. Chapter 1

**Amy Rose And The VHS Tape  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

It was a hectic night at the Empire City as Amy Rose was running as fast as possible, panting as she shook her head.

"Dear goodness me!" Amy exclaimed as she dodged all the speeding vehicles on the driveways, holding a VHS tape in her hands. "If I knew this movie that I rented from Blockbuster would give me such a hassle, I would have never dropped by that spooky old castle!"

"What spooky old castle?" Sonic The Hedgehog asked as he zipped next to Amy.

Amy squealed as she held her hands together, her VHS tape sandwiched in between them. "Oh Sonic, I'm glad you came!"

It was then that Sonic was hit by a speeding truck carrying containers of icing, making Amy scream as she spotted Tails and grabbed him by his tails, pulling him down.

"Yeowch!" Tails exclaimed as he glared at Amy. "Must you do that?"

"Yes!" Amy exclaimed as she then jumped onto Tails' head and pushed him down into the traffic below, unintentionally killing him as she jumped on the various floating platforms around the metropolis. "I better check myself before I wreck myself, or I'll end up living a pathetic life like Knuckles!"

"Hey!" Knuckles snapped as he punched through the various Dark Gaia minions on one of the skyscraper's rooftops, glaring at Amy as he shook his right fist. "I heard that!"

Amy ignored Knuckles, who sunk in a sea of Dark Gaia minions, with Amy continuing to head westward as E-123 Omega and Big The Cat, who were also fighting Dark Gaia minions on the skyscrapers, watched the female pink hedgehog dash by them, the two heavyweight characters looking at each other.

"Why is she carrying a VHS tape?" Omega asked as he turned to Big, blasting the mammalian Dark Gaia minions with his arm cannons.

Big shook his head as he shrugged. "I don't know. I just want my Fwoggy." He then punched a wolf like Dark Gaia creature in the face.

Amy panted as she then tumbled down a skyscraper, screaming as she tightly held onto her VHS tape, landing face first on the concrete road as she groaned weakly. She glanced at her VHS tape, sighing of relief as she shook her head.

"Thank goodness. I would have been peeved had this VHS tape broke." Amy commented as she stood back up, dusting off her red dress. "Man, that weird old gypsy lady wasn't shitting me when she said that weird nonsense was gonna happen."

_A quick flashback then transitioned to the Blockbuster located in the western section of Central City's City Escape, with Amy having an empty VHS tape in her hands as she noticed an old gypsy lady nearby, who incidentally was a hedgehog just like Amy._

_"Bad things will happen to you with that tape in your possession," The gypsy lady stated as she pointed at Amy._

_Amy squinted her eyes at the gypsy lady as she looked down at her tape, then at the gypsy lady, sticking her tongue out as she waved her right hand. "Nah, you're probably just jealous because I managed to find a good deal for it." She then merrily skipped to the eastern direction, the gypsy lady watching her._

_"Head my warning, young girl! That VHS tape is not what it seems!" The gypsy lady exclaimed as she reached her left arm out to Amy, who kept on skipping._


	2. Chapter 2

"All right, I need to find a good place to play this tape." Amy stated as she was walking through the Star Light Zone, murmuring. 'But where would I find a decent VCR?"

"VCR? Now that's something I haven't heard before," E-123 Omega stated as he was blasting various old school badniks that were popping out of the metropolis.

"Just what are you doing here, Omega?" Amy asked as she approached the red colored walking arsenal, holding the VHS tape in her hands.

"Oh you know, just blasting worthless consumer models." Omega stated as he faced Amy. "What's with the tape, though? I never thought I would see you of all people have it in your possession."

"Oh, this thing?" Amy stated as she held it. "I brought this from some old lady. I guess it's magical, or something."

It was then that it began raining harshly, with the rain pouring on all the robots, making them malfunction, including Omega. Amy screamed as she was punched in the face by Omega, the impact of the punch pushing her through various metal walls, making her land on her back.

"Oww! Damn it, Omega, what the hell!" Amy snapped as she quickly grabbed her VHS tape, only to be surrounded by metal crates full of TNT, which blew up and sent Amy blasting off again into the western direction, towards the skyscrapers part of the Star Light Zone's background.


End file.
